


Now I Can't Remember

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: The Best Song Ever - Gabrielle Aplin
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the strangest thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I Can't Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evelyn_b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelyn_b/gifts).



It was the most ridiculous thing. I couldn't remember the song. There was a little riff in it that would stick in my head, but no words.

I found it, weeks afterwards. It was the strangest thing. My big brother had it, taped off the radio when he was maybe a year younger than I am now. It's that old.

'Can I have it?' I said.

He smiled, and gave it to me, without asking me why. He's all right, is my brother.

I carry the tape in my handbag. If I see her again, I'll give it to her.


End file.
